


Worship

by sasha_bo



Series: Love of the loveless [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Body Worship, Bottom Derek, Dom Stiles, Dom/sub, Feels, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Sub Derek, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_bo/pseuds/sasha_bo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little drabble in the L.O.T.L universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> The feedback to LOTL was freeking amazing and now that I have a bit of free time, I'm going to write little shorts going through Derek's list (thanks to the readers who suggested this and so sorry it has taken me so long to get my arse into gear!). It wont be regular updates but I will try to post when I can

Footsteps vibrated around the room as Derek knelt on the floor, waiting in position as his Sir had instructed him to. He didn’t need to wait long for Stiles to address him.

“Do you want to know what I have planned for today’s scene Cub?” Stiles asked as he came to a pause in front of his Sub, gently carding his hand through Derek’s hair.

The Sub nodded, chancing a brief glance up to his Dom. “Yes Sir” he replied. He was surprised when the man knelt down in front of him, changing his gentle caress into a harsher grip, using the leverage to pull Derek’s head so his eyes were level with his own.

The Sub could see the hesitation in his Dom’s eyes before he spoke up “Look….I know with everything things haven’t been the best. I know I have neglected yo….don’t give me that look Cub, we both know I have. And I’m sorry. This isn’t the way I want things to be and it isn’t the way you should be expected to be treated.”

Giving it thought, Derek knew Stiles had a point. He wouldn’t give up his Dom for the world but things had been tense recently. Tension between the two had spilled over into petty arguments and they had gradually been getting worse. He was interrupted from his thoughts by his Dom.

“I just…..thank you. Thank you for putting up with me and the hassle of the club and the new house. I am so proud of you, you know? We have a new house, no - a new home and its thanks to you. Hopefully now we are mostly unpacked we can get back to normal and we start now. Cub, listen to me, tonight isn’t going to be a heavy scene. I mean, yeah we have a semi-constructed playroom but until it is properly done and you are settled in here, nothing heavy duty. Tonight I’m going to make you feel good and make you realise that I really appreciate everything you have done. Go to the bed, put on the blindfold then lie face down on the bed.”

Derek soundlessly did as he was instructed, excitement building in his gut as he enveloped himself into darkness before settling himself down onto the new bed sheets.

Living with Stiles made him realise it was the little touches that Stiles did which affected him most – that showed him he cared. For example, Derek had mentioned he preferred the feel and texture of cotton bedding to silk, something which Stiles obviously remembered as Derek sank into the new fabric. He hummed to himself as he stroked his face along the sheets, relishing the feel of it with his heightened senses brought about by his lack of sight.

He heard the Dom chuckle from the side of the bed before the sounds of draws opening and closing drew his attention away. It took no time for the Dom to clamber onto the bed and lay himself across the subs back, straddling his hips with his legs.

Derek shivered as he felt warm air hit the back of his neck, lips ghosting over his skin “I’m gonna make you feel so good Cub. I’m gonna give you everything you deserve. Colour?”

“Green Sir” Derek breathed out, relishing the heat of his Dom before it was taken away and replaced with a cold liquid being draped over his back. The Sub couldn’t hold in his flinch of surprise as the Dom hushed him, using the liquid to glide his hands over the Subs back, kneading the muscles underneath the skin.

Derek couldn’t hold in his moans as the nimble hands slid over his body, removing the tension from his body bit by bit.

“Fuck Cub, I love your arms. It’s like…..I don’t know. There is nothing sexier than seeing you lift things. I think one day one of our scenes is just going to be you lifting things in front of me. When we nap on the couch, I swear I cannot sleep unless my head is on your bicep. And your back. Man, your dimples above your ass are amazing, so good when I’m fucking you. It’s like they were specifically made for me to put my thumbs in when I’m holding your hips, driving you onto me…..”

The Dom continued to wax poetic as he moved further down his Subs body, from his arms, to his shoulders, to his back, to his thighs. Derek groaned when Stiles missed his ass but figured that the Dom would be detouring back to it – His Dom was very, VERY vocal about what was his favourite part of Derek’s body.

The Sub wasn’t disappointed when the massage stopped as the Dom gave a dirty groan “Fuck Cub, to my favourite part.”

Derek flinched as a harsh bite was levelled onto his left check, only to be soothed by a warm tongue. He couldn’t stop himself from thrusting into the mattress, only just realising how hard he was but he knew, no cuming until his Dom said so. Last time he had cum without his Dom’s say so, Stiles had him wear a cock ring during the day and during scene play so the Sub had no chance to cum for a week. It wasn’t an experience that Derek wanted to repeat.

A swift flash of pain told Derek that Stiles didn’t appreciate the movement “No Cub. I’m trying to be nice here.” Stiles stated as he started to massage the globes in front of him, slowly moving closer and closer to the Subs crack. Derek shivered as Stiles started to pull his cheeks further and further apart with each caress until Stiles decided to spread the sub open wide.

Derek wiggled as Stiles made no further movement other than to hold him open for inspection and was disappointed when he received no acknowledgement.

Minutes passed before the Dom spoke up again “You been doing your stretches Cub?”

Derek nodded: weeks ago Stiles had given him a set of 5 plugs to wear, each one a bigger size then before.

Stiles gave a happy chuckle “Good. Shit Cub, can’t wait till you’re ready for my hand. I’m going to break you apart, made you cum so hard that you can’t stop shaking. Gonna made you see stars over and over again until you cry.” He ended his sentence with a brief touch to Derek’s hole, making the sub clench as he waited for what Stiles had planned next.

He didn’t even hear the cap of the lube click but he sure felt the fingers enter him. As the second finger was added and stretched him further apart, Stiles pressed his weight to Derek’s back.

“The test results came back, we are both ok and clean.”

Derek inhaled sharply as Stiles quickly withdrew his finger and flipped him over, using his hand to frame his face and remove the blindfold.

“You hear what I’m saying Cub? We can….you know, without a condom. If you want. It’s your decision….”

Derek didn’t hesitate with his answer “Green.” It was worth it to see the smile on Stiles face. Non-Dom Stiles appeared for a second before he schooled his features back.

“You….you sure? I mean, I’m sure. There is…..it’s only you.” Derek pushed up and took Stiles lips in a fierce kiss.

“I’m sure” Derek stated once the kiss had broken apart. Stiles nodded before pressing a kiss to his Subs forehead, muttering words which were too soft for Derek to hear. It didn’t take long for Stiles to steel himself before he slowly began to push in, the lack of latex making the stretch and push a bit more painful than before but it just made everything so much better.

The Dom was panting as he bottomed out “Shit Derek…fuck me you are so hot. Shit why the fuck haven’t we done this before….oh man, never leaving. Mark my words, I.am.never.leaving.your.ass.”

Derek wasn’t sure when they had switched from Dom/Sub to Stiles/Derek but it happened as Stiles began to move, the drag as he pulled out causing Derek to groan. Rather than the frantic, rough sex that usually accompanied their scenes, this time it was slow – Stiles dragging out each movement, each thrust. Derek could feel everything and for a moment, it felt like Stiles was breaking him in a completely other way.

His Dom made no move to speed up, not when they kissed for what felt like hours – only to break apart for air. Not when time was forgotten, the world falling away until it was just the two of them. Not when their bodies and sheets became soaked in sweat or when Derek felt moisture hitting his face from the man pressed above him. Not when Stiles wiped his eyes on his subs shoulder. Not when they both climaxed with soft gasps and groans.

If asked at a later date, Derek would say it was the most intense scene they had ever done. Fitting that it was also the first scene they had done in their new home. Their new beginning. Even if Derek realised the next day that their new bedding had a picture of 'Wolverine' on it. Stiles argued that the batman blanket was packed away, he couldn't find it and it was a panic purchase.


End file.
